the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyou
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Personality: Because Kyou grew up in a small village, he tends to enjoy a lot of things that may seem ordinary to others. He sometimes seems to have a slower concept on time than others and thus, does his activities at his own pace, if a time limit isn't specified. He does enjoy a good laugh too, and tends to ask questions about things, since he wants to know more about the world outside of where he grew up. Appearance: He tend to wear simple shirts and pants. He doesnt understand the whole hiding yourself in your clothing that he heard about from merchants that pass through his small village. He has a soft blue hair that he tends to keep shorter(less hassle). He has a necklace that he always wears around his neck. This simple necklace has a single stone that is turquoise in color and softly glows when held in his hands. 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 5 Speed: 7 Chakra Levels: 7 Chakra Control: 9 Endurance: 6 CP:55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Static Release '' Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ''Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Basic Jutsu Static Release # Static Burst - A mid-long range attack creating a beam of static electricity. The attack travels quickly through the air and produces little sound.. (10 CP ) Medical Ninjutsu # Chakra Scalpel - The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack. (10 CP, 5 CP Upkeep) # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. (20 CP, 2x Healing) Equipment (6 EP) *(3 EP) Chakra Pills (20 CP) used yet *(2 EP) Tonfa *(1 EP) Single Kunai Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Kyou grew up in a rather small and uneventful village on the main island in the Land of Water. From a young age he has shown a aptitude for chakra and the like and was given odd jobs around the village because of it distracting him from the monotonous work of farming. Thanks to that, he was able to test his abilities and was able to understand how they work, which allowed him to use his medical ninjustsu for healing injured animals and exhausted farmers. Along with chasing away unwanted rodents and wolves from getting close to his village. His mother and younger brother convinced(forced) him that he has the talent to help even more people than those in his home town. And he should make a name for himself(so his mother can brag). On the eve of his departure, his mother gave him the torquoise necklace which he always seems to wear. Her final words were, "Make me and yourself proud out there... and try not to die." Category:Character